Blue
by FerahJ
Summary: I woke up early, went to work, drank some coffee and then died. But lucky me, I'm alive again .. or something like that.  -Reborn story.-
1. Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokèmon and anything that is related to that, I do however own my Oc who is not yet named.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blue<strong>

_August 5th, 2011_

It was an average morning in August as I walked down the sidewalk, attempting to dodge the other people that had to work in the early hours as I went. "God," I groaned as another person bumped into me "Just because I don't wear some expensive suit or look even remotely important you can't just bump into me." A gothic looking boy next to me then droned in a monotone voice "Life's unfair which is why I've chosen the path of death and darkness and that will .. " I endured his ramble about 'the path of darkness' for another two minutes before I managed to get to the other side of the street as he was caught waiting for the light to go green, go traffic lights !

It then took me 15 more minutes to reach the office at which I was greeted with a steaming cup of coffee from my co-worker as she grinned at my messy look. "What ?" I snapped as I grabbed my coffee and almost drowned the thing in one long gulp, managing to burn the insides of my mouth once more. "Nothing," my co-worked chuckled as she attempted to tame my wild mane and un-wrinkle my clothes "but you always manage to look your best when coming to work early." I rolled my eyes as she said the same thing she says every morning since I started working at CEB, also known as 'Central Entertainment Bureau', as the tech-girl. I am adored by the graphics department for they rely on computers the most, Jenny (my co-worker) and I don't really have any further education except for experience and high-school, hence our low wages and crappy working hours, nevertheless they hired us to do the odd jobs (Fixing lamps, computers .. _easy _and _simple _stuff) but we call ourselves the tech-girls.

But , mind you, we are _not _poor, just not very wealthy. Being 'poor' is so overrated, movies make it out to be living in a box and eating once a week and believe me, I eat every day or I'll go all rabid monkey on everyone. Sure my apartment is kind-off crappy, like my working hours, and the shower only has hot water for 5 minutes but it's mine and it's cheap and I have this awesome television and a big couch and everything any normal person has, except I have an annoying-as-hell schedule and a lower pay check. Big deal. Big bunch of babies.

It was after drowning the rest of my coffee and re-doing my hair once again that we could go to work once again, having to repair 2 computers and replace some lamps, you know, the _important _stuff.

We then spent 5 hours playing games on the office computer (not that you could call our closet an office). I did some random card game and Jenny went for online-chatting with people, using her 'alter-ego' of a Valley-girl-stereotype to 'charm' the geeks pretending to be the your-average-jock. All by all a very average day, in an average city with a below-average job.

Until the fire.

We _never _trusted the graphic departments with electronics or other dangerous stuff, they killed computers without even trying and one day even blew up the popcorn machine (yes they've got a popcorn machine, and yes it sounds rather spoiled) but this just did it. They were having one of their 'moments' in which they would sit around candles and talk about design ideas and whatnot when the candle fell, the whole department then acted like one and went to 'save' their precious art (the things they called paintings they hung on the walls of their floor) before actually _looking _at the fire. Had they been faster they could´ve just _stepped _on it and it would have gone out, but _nooooo _they let it burn until it reached the curtains and then went on to the desks. God they´re so _stupid _! And then they just ran away, paintings under their arms, as the fire alarm went off.

Where was I during the fire ? I was just called away to repair a broken lock in the door leading to the toilets when one of the freaked-out art department workers ran into the door, the door closed, and I was locked. It was _then _that the fire alarm went off, had it been a second earlier I would have stepped out of the toilets and into the hallway but no, karma decided that my happiness at the poor goth I left at the red lights was just too much so I had suffer.

Karma, you fail.

Ever seen a building on fire ? Nor did I, I was locked in the toilets when it happened. It sounds so stupid that I hate saying it even now but I bet Jenny knows what it looks like, she was probably one of the firsts outside and probably the only that suddenly saw I wasn't with the others. Sure the graphics department might have noticed if they actually grew brains, but I don't count on that happening anytime soon.

Hence why I was locked in the stylishly-decorated toilet, nice plants stood in corners and all was new but that didn't really make me feel any more comfortable. I then noticed the smoke coming from the room that was between the door and the floor and my face paled. "God," I whispered "Buddha, or whoever is up there, please I don't want to die !" I then went to sit in the furthest corner as I pulled my collar up to cover my mouth and bit my lips. No heroic escape for me, no windows or air vents to climb through, the door is too thick to kick in and my chance of survival is probably less than 1%.

More smoke came in the room and I could see lights from underneath the space where the smoke came from, I quietly sobbed before I screamed, my lungs ran out of air and I gasped for breath as smoke entered my lungs.

I'm not exactly going to go into detail of how I chocked, it is kind off unpleasant seeing how I _died _thanks to it but you can count on it being something I wouldn´t forget, if I was alive that is.

Which brings me to this, I´m not dead. I didn´t see any flowery meadow, a white light, some deity, God himself, or even some dead relative. Nothing, nada, just black. How I knew I was alive ? The dirty taste of smoke that's still in my nose, it smells really gross, _really _gross.

"Quit your whining girl, you are giving me a headache." a voice from the dark said suddenly, startling me into not-noticing he called me a girl instead of the fully-grown woman I know I am. "By Arceus, _woman _silence your thoughts for they are so pathetic !" the voice commanded "and let me do the job I was given." The voice's words only puzzled me more as I pondered, will I be resurrected as anything ? If so please let it be a duck, they have such an easy life just sitting in a pond being fed by elderly people. If I can't be a duck then I'd like to be a dog, preferably to some rich kid, another easy life and please don't make me one of these endangered species, their lives are only for either their fur or having them get lotsa babies, both are less than pleasant. My internal ramblings were cut short by the voice again as it bellowed "Silence !" before two glowing eyes appeared in the dark "I loathe your voice, so keep it down." But I didn't even speak ? The eyes then disappeared as the voice spoke once again "Do not think that what is about to happen to you is out of the ordinary or anything special, it happens about 3 times a day –" I cut him short by actually asking "Sure buddy, just _what _is it you're planning to do ?" when he bellowed a "Silence !" again before continuing his speech "I hereby, with the power given to me by Arceus, let you be reborn so you may live your life to the fullest." And then, in one bright orange flash, the blackness was gone as quick as it came.

_Thump .. Thump .. Thump .._

_Everything's so warm .. so .. comfortable .. like floating in a fluffy marshmallow .. I want to stay here .. so soft .. _

_Thump .. Thump .. Thump .._

I want to float here forever .. oh how I love it .. warm and safe .. warm and -

I was suddenly shocked out of my safe place, floating in the giant marshmallow like a bird in the sky when my throat hurt, I couldn't breathe ! I started tearing at the marshmallow, trying to claw my way through it and eventually even tearing pieces away with my teeth when a fresh smell hit my nose .. Air ! I was so happy with my discovery that I almost forgot to breathe, the fresh air in my lungs felt great as I breathed in and out heavily, taking as much as I could whilst recovering from my fight with the marshmallow when I heard even more weird voices.

"Look at it !" a female voice said "so cute !" and then another clearly male one grumbled "Mom ! It's a he now .. not an it .. " "Who says it a he ? it might be a she !" one of the voices then sighed and I felt myself moving. Hey ! I don't want to move ! Put. Me. Down ! I started flailing around, but to no avail for it felt as if the fight against the marshmallow has drained me of my energy and I had no control of my limbs, they felt like jello or overcooked spaghetti.

"Naww look at it, it's trying to walk already !" the female voice said before I suddenly felt something in my mouth, touching my hands and feet and prying open my still closed eyelids, showing me a blurry vision of a face before they were gently closed again. "I say it looks healthy enough." A different voice said as I tried to open my eyes myself only to be flipped over suddenly "And it's a she, congratulations John !" "Great," the other voice said "I wanted it to be male." The voice sounded disappointed but my thoughts were cut off when a heavenly taste infiltrated my mouth, I happily drank it as I opened my eyes. The vision was still blurry but I could distinguish the faces of the people around me, a boy, a man and a woman were standing while the woman was holding me and sticking something that looked like a baby's bottle in my mouth, wait ! A _baby's _bottle ?

Who dared to feed me with a baby's bottle ? I'm a grown woman with a job ! Even coma patients were given some kind of wire in which they fed you but- My thoughts were cut off again by the glorious taste of the liquid inside the bottle as it invaded my taste buds again, God I'm in heaven !  
>Then my eyelids became heavy again and pieces of memories flashed by but my body was too exhausted to keep up. I soon fell in a blissful dreamless sleep.<p>

I woke up to the feel of another bottle shoved down my throat, my annoyance quickly gone thanks to the taste which soon had me happily trying to drain as much as I could as quickly as I could without choking, earning a snort from the one feeding me before a slap could be heard "Hold the bottle higher John, she could choke !" the bottle did indeed move higher but to my opinion nothing happened and once no more liquid came out of it I made this disappointed sound in the back of my throat as I tried to pry open my eyes for a second time, succeeding faster than the last.

I directed my far less blurrier gaze to the faces in front of me, only two this time, as I took a good long look at them. The woman´s face was kind and round, some lines around her eyes and blonde curls, the boy´s face was angular and very much still a boy while his hair was a brown/blondish colour, he did however have the woman´s eyes which probably made them related. "Man .. am I dead ?" I asked, my voice hoarse and sounding rather pathetic to my own suddenly much more sensitive ears when the woman suddenly exclaimed "Look, she speaks !" Suddenly my body was lifted and my face was surrounded by the woman's rather big chest when it hit me, how small am I to be picked up ? I'm a good length, taller than most, so I should at least have shrunken a head or two would I be face to face with someone's chest. I looked around me while the woman chattered nonstop, gushing over me speaking, when something blue caught my eyes. It was right where my hands should have been, I turned my head around only to see an darker blue fur on where my legs should have been. Fur ! I started flailing around in the woman's embrace again and miraculously got free as I fell to the ground with a dull thud. There, in the dusty white tiles I saw my reflection, a blue furred, big yellow eyed and big blue eared creature stared back, yelped when I did and fell to the ground at exactly the same time, needless to say, I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<br>Whew, finally got the time to make this story and post it (Stupid 2 day wait).  
>There are probably people in here wondering what kind of story this is so for the totally clueless around you I'll explain it very simply 'reborn fic', doesn't ring a bell ? Human turns pokèmon mostly because they die but in my case it won't be some beautiful and powerful teenage girlwannabe hero teenage boy but an average adult female. I'll also try not to make my character into the wonderful person known as a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu because I loathe those. Some will now facepalm and ask 'where did her sarcasm or whatever it is you call it go once she died ?' keyword being died, would you be all sarcastic/whatever when you suddenly feel weird or died or anything like that, I wouldn't, I'd mostly sit and stare at some tree, but that's me.**

**Hope you enjoyed my fist chapter nevertheless and hopefully you'll continue reading !**

**Ferah out.**


	2. A different world

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokèmon and anything that is related to that, I do however own my Oc.**

**A different world**

"_There, in the dusty white tiles I saw my reflection, a blue furred, big yellow eyed and big blue eared creature stared back, yelped when I did and fell to the ground at exactly the same time, needless to say, I fainted."_

I woke up thanks to something that felt like a surge of electricity coursing through my veins, shocking me wide awake again. "Oh for the love of all computers, what did I do to deserve that ?" I grumbled as I tried to get up only to be picked up once again when I suddenly remembered, I. Am. Blue !  
>I could feel the panic rising again when In felt this weird but still nice sensation around my ears and a voice shushing me "mmmhh .. " I mumbled contently as the feeling intensified, I was being patted and I most definitely liked it.<p>

"Look Jonathan, she's calmed down so much already, she really likes me !" the woman's voice chirped happily as she continued patting me while the boy sighed again "Yeah mom, nice, but she's _my _pokèmon and not some ordinary pet, she needs to train already." I cracked open one eye as I felt something near my rear end twitch, only to see a TAIL where normally would be nothing but jeans but now was the dark blue-ish fur with a tail and some yellow-painted ninja star attached to it. What kind of unoriginal nightmare is this ?

I opened both eyes and groaned happily when a somehow familiar smell came from somewhere, I cautiously sniffed, still unfamiliar with my new nose when the female said "Jonathan, get the bottle but beware, it's still hot !" while she started rubbing my belly, and man that feels great ! When the bottle with the wondrous liquid was once again shoved inside my mouth the woman said "You should name her, you know." At which I almost spit out my bottle and yelled "No, Wait ! I already have a name ! It's –" I was cut off by the feeling of the plastic from the bottle shoved deeper down my throat and I nearly gagged in result to it when the boy shrugged "I wanted to name her Mars, but she's no boy." Well give the boy a medal, I thought as I swallowed another gulp of the divine liquid, it was so delicious even angry thoughts couldn't stay ! They should definitely sell this in bottles, gone would be all wars ! The woman spoke, interrupting my thoughts "Look, she even agreed a minute ago, she wants a name !" I pretended not to hear her when suddenly my supply of liquid stopped, Gimme more ! I tried moving my .. legs .. only to find it quite hard when they didn't listen to my demands, I definitely know .. or _knew _how to walk so why wouldn't I be able to do so now ?

"Come. On !" I yelled to myself as I tried to move each leg individually in an attempt to get out of the woman's embrace, even if it meant stopping the heavenly belly rub she was giving me, when I was suddenly put on the ground and I could feel my feet .. or paws .. touching the tiles before my legs gave out and I lay flat on the ground. Again. "Look mom, she can't even walk, why can't I have .. say .. a Charmander instead ?" the boy asked, his voice whiny as he looked at his mother with pleading eyes, his mother just shrugged before answering "Jonathan dear, those starters are expensive and only handed out yearly for those that signed up for a waiting list, which is years long !" the boy grumbled something my new ears didn't quite caught before he walked away, leaving me with the woman.

"Poor baby, he'll come around" she said before whistling a high pitched note that hurt my ears, resulting in me groaning and trying to cover them with my new paws, which didn't work, obviously.  
>Then I heard the sound of light footsteps on the tiles as a sand-coloured cat-like creature trotted up to me, his eyes regarded me coolly as he rose his head to the woman´s hand as she stroked him for a second before cooing "Oh Lancelot, please teach the poor baby to walk, she has no parents <em>here<em>" my ears perked up by the word _parents _and _here, _as far as I'm concerned my parents live 3 blocks away from me like they've did since I moved out, what sick world is this ?

The cat like creature looked at me again as the woman walked away as he sat down and licked his paw. "So," he began "I guess that by judging your appearance and you being here that dear old Flash finally reproduced" I stared at him oddly before spluttering "Hey .. HEY ! I can speak and.. you can speak too ?" the cat let out something like a laugh as he continued to lick his paw without looking up "Oh dear, you really are young, I'm a _Meowth" _he said, pronouncing the word Meowth as if I were a toddler without any kind of knowledge of the English language, well I'm not !

"Oh so, _Meowth_, where am I exactly ?" I asked him, mimicking his tone as the cat appeared to frown.  
>"You truly are young, well then .. we are currently in Viridian City and please do not call me Meowth for I have a name." I pondered over this for a while, I didn't know a city named 'Viridian City' nor did it ring any bells so I asked again "And where is this .. Viridian City ?" I asked him. The cat seemed annoyed as he answered "The humans call it Kanto so does my mistress and the young master, and for your information my name is Lancelot, named after a human hero that-" I cut him short by asking another question "Where is this .. Kanto ?'' at which the cat-Lancelot hissed at me. "I do not know nor care, now you learn to walk so I can get my midday meal" and suddenly I felt a harsh pressure at my neck as the ground disappeared from under my stomach and my legs dangled under me. "Putmedown!Putmedown!" I squeaked as I closed my eyes "I promise to stop asking you questions now put me down!"<p>

"Tempting .. but no." Lancelot said in a bored voice as I felt my paws gently touch the tiles again, how he managed to speak while holding me remained a mystery, and then instructed me to move on paw in front of the other. "That's it, left and right, don't forget the your hind legs !" and then all pressure was gone as I wobbly stood on all fours. At that moment I didn't care, at all, all I could think of was how awesome I was for actually standing on my own, in a body that's .. _not _my own and a world that isn't either yet I did it, that's one small step for a man and one giant load of work for me. But I did it !  
>I did it, I did i- My internal musings were cut off by Lancelot's dry remark of "Whoop-dibba-die-doo , <em>fantastic <em>now walk." I grumbled as I tried to move my legs, no one to catch me this time, and put one shaky leg in front of the other, then my hind legs and then saw my nose coming close to the ground as I fell, again.

"Oh for the love of –" I mumbled as I shook my head, my limbs felt awkward again as I tried to stand up. "Try again." Lancelot commanded, his attention on cleaning his paws again as he watched me for a second before diverting his gaze again "and don't fall this time."

It took me another 4 times, but I continued to fight my way through the failures until I was standing on my own and then made my second step in this new world, a small one nevertheless. It went smoother after that, I did not know how much time has passed but I managed to walk through the whole room before collapsing. "I'll get the mistress." Lancelot commented dryly after hearing my belly growl in hunger. "Thanks." I said softly as I rolled on my back with some effort and watched the ceiling.

In the time it took Lancelot to get the woman I pondered on this body, my sight has definitely improved as I could see the cracks on the ceiling more clearly than when I was _me _in _my own _body. My ears were better too, I could already hear Lancelot's trot as he walked towards me and the steps of the woman too, and some sloshing that could only be described as the liquid I loved so dearly. And not only my hearing and sight improved but so did my smell, and God did that liquid smell as divine as it tastes !

When the woman walked in the room I gathered the last bit of my strength to stand up and walk four wobbly steps towards her. "Good lord !" the woman screeched as eh lifted me up to once again be squashed against her chest "You guys grow up so fast !" she wailed as she hugged me even closer before allowing me to taste the heavenly liquid she had hidden in the baby's bottle, baby bottle or not it tastes divine.

It wasn´t until I finished my bottle that the boy, Jonathan I believe he´s named, came back and mumbled something to the woman that sounded like a ´sorry´ to my more sensitive ears. "I'm so glad to hear that John !" the woman exclaimed happily as she momentarily forgot she held me in her arms almost causing me to fall had she not caught me before that. "Sorry, sweetie !" she apologized as she held me even closer now before suddenly holding me towards the boy "You still need to hold her and name her John." She mumbled in a more serious voice as I was reluctantly held by the boy.

"I guess I'll name her Blue .. because she's blue .. and because Blue Oak is one of the best trainers Kanto has ever known .. so Blue it is." I could hear the woman swallow deeply before saying in a forced voice "It's a lovely name don't you think, Blue ?" I nodded only to suddenly realize it was _me _they were talking about, and naming ! "Nononono!" I yelled as I squirmed out of the boys hold and miraculously landed on all fours before yelling "What kind of stupid idiot do you think you are you bastard, I already have a name you little son of-" my angry rant was cut off by Lancelot's interference as he calmly said "Get used to it, they are our masters." I actually _growled _at the cat-that-called-himself-a-Meowth and hissed "Slavery has been forbidden for quite some time now, believe me, and I'm totally okay with playing along in this stupid fantasy dream I'm having as long as I get to keep my name !" I yelled the last part before taking a deep breath and continuing as I turned to the boy "What kind of name is _Blue _it's none okay ! It's. A. Flipping. Colour !" I took another breath "And who names a .. whatever I am .. after _colour _should I call you Pink or Orange or something ? Would _you _like _that ?" _God, he is such an arrogant annoying idiot, wait .. he can´t understand me ? The woman and John were looking at me with varying expressions, the woman's was adoring and the boy's just bored. "Look," the woman's voice exclaimed happily "She's already so much like her father !" while the boy said "Man .. why can't I get a Charmander." Before walking away, presumably to go sulk in his room and do the things he likes to do.

"Lancelot, take care of our little Blue here will you ?" the woman asked before walking away, not even waiting for the Meowth to answer her (Which he did, an annoyed "Yes Mistress.") I then turned my head to him and asked one thing. "Please, teach me." "About what ?" "Everything."  
>And then he started, telling me about everything he knew in a way similar to that of a teacher's as he told me about himself, some creature named Flash (Who he said was my father), a boy named Charlie, a man named Jones (Another weird name) and the species that inhabited the world, Pokémon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<br>Slightly shorter than I wanted it to be but still kind off long, better than a 300 word chapter I guess.  
>Also why did I name Blue Blue ? Because I couldn't think of any other name, I'm really bad at naming people or things, hence the name Blue.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, let's reply to the review I'v got even though I already replied by sending a PM.<strong>

**Asider:**  
><strong>I could copy the message I send you, but I won't, so all I can say is:<strong>  
><strong>Hope you like this chapter :)<strong>

**Also, a major thanks to Blastoise100 for adding Blue to his favorite stories list, you rock !**


	3. Road of fate

****Disclaimer: I do not own pokèmon and anything that is related to that, I do however own my OC (Blue).****

* * *

><p><strong>Road of fate<strong>

"_And then he started, telling me about everything he knew in a way similar to that of a teacher's as he told me about himself, some creature named Flash (Who he said was my father), a boy named Charlie, a man named Jones (Another weird name) and the species that inhabited the world, Pokémon."_

We talked for what seemed like hours, only to pause for me to practice my walking or get fed by the bottle. Lancelot proved himself to be a good talker, he described everything vividly and answered every question I had as long as I didn't raise my voice and the questions made sense, if I asked something he had already explained in his story he would ignore me and continue talking. It took me 12 questions to find that out and when I asked him if he ignored me when I asked them he ignored me again, leaving me with a perfectly clear answer, he did.

I found out that the woman's name was Clarice and that Jonathan (or John as he is nicknamed) is her son and that he has a brother named Charlie that owned a Luxray (Or something like that) named Flash, when Lancelot explained my existence ("An union between two majestic pokémon that were both very-") I laughed and ignored him until he spoke of other matters, I had and still have two great parents and no horrible alternate-reality/unoriginal nightmare can change that, not even having a different body and a _tail _make me any less human than Clarice and Jonathan. That they couldn't understand my speech and the fact that I'm what Lancelot calls a 'Shinx' are a totally different matter, I'll overcome those one day.

He spoke of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh respectively as he recounted tales he heard from Charlie's pokémon because according to Lancelot he has visited all these countries and caught many pokémon there, including my _'father' _with whom he defeated the battle houses called 'Gyms', another thing that bothered me because apparently pokémon are used in a same way as dogs are used in dogfights, except it's _legal _here and done as often as we Americans eat fast food, which is a lot.

This all wouldn't have bothered me if it weren't for the fact that _I _am one of those creatures, one that will according to Lancelot be taken out on a journey _very _soon with no other than dear old Johnnie, human's worst example of chivalry and other things and world's worst name-inventor. God, couldn't the kid just dump me somewhere safe, say .. a pokémon-shelter or something and take Lancelot, or just forgo going on the whole journey thing altogether ? But _nooooo_, the kid just had to go on a journey, and _I _just had to be the one that had to be his slave for the duration of the whole darned thing.

But that aside I learnt a lot, about the many species of pokémon that Lancelot knew of, he even managed to snatch one of the picture books Clarice owned and showed me the pictures and I found out that some bird-like-pokémon looked like .. well .. a bird. And some red-puppy looked like a dog, when I stared at my reflection in the tiles again I found myself looking oddly like an ugly kitten, when compared to some other truly awesome creatures I saw I decided that I _really _hate this new body.

"Lancelot," I began as I looked at the Meowth "When do you think Jonathan would want to leave ?" Lancelot seemed to think about my question for a moment, probably deciding whether to ignore me or not before answering "Knowing the young master for quite some time now I recon it'll be either tomorrow or the day after that, battling may take more time and gyms even longer but be prepared." I swallowed deeply as I nodded, still not fully knowing just _what _battling would entail but determined to face it head on .. or die trying.

I then heard the footsteps of Clarice accompanied by the smell of my evening bottle and I happily drank it all until my stomach was full, happy to have some _good _thing out of this whole situation, even something as weird as feeding a full-grown woman with a job in a new-born pokémon's body a bottle like one would to a human baby. It felt weird, referring to myself as _one _of _them_ instead of one of my fellow _humans_, it felt weird and right at the same time but for as long as this weird and horrible unoriginal nightmare lasts I'll be sure to give it my best, I am not a quitter .. except when something is either boring or demands more attention than repairing computers and replacing the lights but seeing as to how that doesn't need any further education except high school and it still pays my bills .. or most of them, I can't complain. And if something is boring or hard to do then we I always had Jenny to do that, it took some motivation in a chocolaty form but then she'd happily go help the Art department's newest technical failure that would have any remotely intelligent being pulling his/her hair in frustration.

Soon, after some time, I felt my eyelids grow heavy again and not before long I was sound asleep, not noticing that Clarice had lain me on a pillow near Lancelot's own arrangement of pillows or that Lancelot put his paws over his big ears to zone out my snores.

I woke up to the sound of someone doing what seemed like running up and down the staircase whilst yelling "Mom ! I need my map, and my clothes and my flashlight and -!" I groaned as I stretched, still unaccustomed to feeling my tail moving in sync with my body as I opened one eye lazily, seeing Jonathan bursting through the door, backpack in one hand and some random stuff in the other while his toothbrush stuck from in between his teeth, toothpaste all over his face as Clarice laughed, pointed, and laughed some more. Even Lancelot made a laugh-like sound before masking it with a well-placed yawn and then stretched too before walking to Clarice and begging her for his breakfast.  
>I soon followed his example as I made some less-wobbly steps towards the woman, intent on having my delicious bottle as soon as I could. "Bottle please." I ordered, <em>some <em>politeness never hurt, even when in a totally different world/annoying nightmare. However, Clarice didn´t acknowledge me at all, no, she was busy gathering supplies from various shelves and cupboards and mumbled something along the lines of "Couldn't Charlie take him with him on _his _journey … but _nooo _he just had to be too busy with his own things .. God he's such an –" her voice became no more than incoherent mumbles and I was too shocked to try to decipher those, why was the woman being so .. _aggressive _?

I quickly droop off, choosing to annoy Lancelot instead but he proved impossible to find and I was left staring at the television instead, taking as much in as I could from the flashing images on the screen. For some reason watching it made my eyes itchy, the flashes felt unreal and dangerous and after a mere 15 minutes I groaned and closed my eyes as the itchy feeling became too much to handle.  
>"Oh come on, no television ?" I groaned as I attempted to stand up and walk away to do something else to keep me interested for a while, something that didn't set off my new eyes. In the end it ended up being staring out of the window, I had to climb up the couch to reach it which alone took me seven-and-a-half tries to do, but I managed nevertheless. "Victory .." I breathed upon reaching the needed height to have a good view, and I was mesmerized.<p>

There were lots of the 'American Dream' houses, white picket fences, red roofs and some green. A pink-reddish building in between them that was both taller and bigger than the others but everything was build low, no big skyscrapers or offices high enough to make you wonder just _how many_ worked there. It was just like the ideal world everyone dreamt about, it looked so lovely that I bet the Goths would have a heart attack upon seeing it, with their whole 'path of darkness'.

I even saw some of the bird-like .. _birds _flying there, screeching things in a high voice my ears once again didn't catch and upon pressing my nose to the cold glass I faintly smelled something as divine as my bottle, the outside air.

While I was musing about what it looked like outside I screeched when someone suddenly picked me up and I was lifted in the air. "DOWN !" I screamed and then, without any previous warning, I felt like I dematerialized (if that was even possible) and then everything was grey.

Unlike popular belief the grey wasn't cold, it was even somewhat comfortable, like the marshmallow like cloud I floated in but in contrast with the marshmallow I could actually breathe here. It felt like I was floating again, no sounds, no smell, no touch, no nothing. It was empty yet warm and felt _safe. _After what felt like mere minutes I suddenly felt myself dematerialize again and suddenly landed face-first onto the ground, what an entrance.

Upon hitting the ground I was bombarded with smells, sights and sounds which made me terrified, I just found a safe place and was suddenly ripped apart from that one too ! I looked around hastily, breathed in heavily through my nose and tried to hear as much as I could. The first smell was like the one I could faintly smell through the window, the smell of trees, flowers, earth, and just nature itself. The smell of other pokémon came too, I knew that one thanks to Lancelot's teaching when I mentioned he smelled like general cat, I smelled so much different smells each smelling like things I didn't or only faintly recognized. There was the general smell of dung as well. It was then, after what felt like hours of just taking in the scenery, smells and sounds of the place I was that I noticed one particularly human smell. Jonathan.

"You." I hissed angrily as I stared at the boy, he didn't even give me the time of day as he just looked at a piece of paper for some time before rummaging through a ridiculously big backpack and pulling out a familiar shape, MY BOTTLE ! I hastily walked up to him and looked lovingly at my bottle and soon my stomach agreed to, giving a hungry rumble that he must have heard.

"Okay you little grunt," Jonathan started as he finally looked at me "You'll get your bottle because my _mom _thinks you need it to grow big and strong and if it wasn't for that you'd be leaving your precious bottle alone the moment I stepped out of my house and all you'd get was water." He took in a breath before continuing "Also, your father was Flash and he's Charlie's Luxray and I'll be damned if you don't turn out being a better Luxray than him, female or not, baby or not, you, I and whatever pokémon I deem worthy will win the League and defeat Charlie !" he actually rose his fist in the air as if punching it and screamed the last part, whoever is up there, I want this guy gone. "And to get you strong you need to train, but you're a baby and mom will kill me if she finds out I let you battle .. so you walk alongside me to strengthen up your stamina and stuff like that while I catch a pokémon that you can later train with and I can start training that one in the time you're still a crying infant, Deal ?" I didn't know why he actually said 'Deal ?' because it was obvious he didn't care about what I thought of his plan and he only wanted to hear himself talk but for reasons you wouldn't understand (AKA, getting my bottle) I nodded. Jonathan smiled as he handed me my bottle "I knew it, good boy .. err sorry .. girl, Blue." I didn't even pay attention anymore, I was happily drinking my liquid and everything my dear friend Jonathan did wasn't important anymore. Except if he suddenly got eaten by one of the big red dog-like-pokémon Lancelot showed me, that'd be epic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<br>Chapter three, Blue sets out on her journey (Or gets dragged along on Jonathan's). I didn't want her to leave this quickly but when looking at all the baby pokémon in both the game and Anime they are all used as regular pokémon fairly soon hence why Blue is already on 'her' journey.  
><strong>

**MewFan98:  
>Thank you for the review, hope you like this chapter too ! Also, thank you for the favorite.<strong>

**Alternate Lopunnu:  
>Thank you for the alert ! Don't be shy to leave a review, I don't bite and usually work faster when getting them !<strong>

**You can expect the new chapter next Sunday tops, maybe even faster _if _I get reviews :)**


	4. To the forest we go

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokèmon and anything that is related to that, I do however own Blue and Scout (And Jonathan)**

* * *

><p><strong>To the forest we go<strong>

"_I didn't even pay attention anymore, I was happily drinking my liquid and everything my dear friend Jonathan did wasn't important anymore. Except if he suddenly got eaten by one of the big red dog-like-pokémon Lancelot showed me, that'd be epic."_

Jonathan started walking the moment I finished my bottle, we passed houses were people openly _gawked _at me before rushing over to Jonathan asking him questions like "Is it an import ?" "Wow, from where did you get that one ?" and some asked "Lemme guess, Charlie's left over ?" at which Jonathan replied "It's a Shinx, from Sinnoh, Flash's offspring." The people then gave him a pat on the shoulder and left after ruffling my head, something I did not like. I'm still a human for whoever's sake, not some pet, even though I look like one ! Would you suddenly touch a stranger upon meeting him ? Well ? It's common sense, and apparently that doesn't exist here.

I quickly dismissed the annoying people and gawked at some things myself, the houses looked and smelled so much better when standing in front of them than when looking at them from behind a window. "Wow .." I whispered as the smell of freshly-baked pie hit my nose and I could basically feel the drool dripping from my jaws as I tried to locate where it came from, to no avail because I couldn't _see _the pie, only smell it. "John, how are you mate ?" a loud voice came from behind me as an enormous teenager walked up to Jonathan and harshly slapped his back in a rough yet brotherly way. "I see Charlie sent you a runt, hnn ?" he boomed before laughing equally loud "Good ole Charlie, t'is a runt though .. did'ya feed her well ?" the guy asked as he eyed me, his eyes sparkled with .. _radiance _and overall joy as he grabbed a red-and-white sphere and threw it in the air. Out came a beam of red light followed by a creature I recognized as one from the book. Caterpie, the worm pokémon, a green thingie that looked a lot like a caterpillar-worm-green paint mix and could apparently shoot silk from its mouth. Overall I wasn't impressed, I prefer to step on bugs .. but seeing how I'm currently blue and furry that would be hard to do. "Look what I found crawlin' in m' house today ?" he laughed as he pointed at the Caterpie "Named it Crawler." He then laughed at his own words before patting Jonathan's back again and Crawler disappeared in his sphere again, without saying anything. Jonathan remained silent the whole time as well, only yelling a "Bye !" when the guy disappeared. It took us another 30 minutes before we reached the outskirts, it wasn't like this village was so big (I walked twice the distance to my office every day !) but the villagers kept stopping us.

We were even stopped by a pink haired woman, PINK ! It wasn't the 'I have pink hair and blonde eyebrows' kind of hair too, it looked _real _and it freaked me out enough to stand behind Jonathan for shelter, _Jonathan _of all. The woman did however smell nice and had a soft voice, the one usually associated with all good in the world and stuff like that, but her pink hair _really _scared me because of its realism. But then again, I'm _blue_ and in an _alternate reality _.. or still dreaming a horribly unrealistic nightmare while being in a coma or just asleep at home or ..

I quickly shook my head to get those thoughts away, I just _couldn't _be _dead, _wouldn't I know if I was or just float or .. something ? I shook my head again and forced myself to look at the backpack Jonathan was carrying, wondering what was inside as the last few houses made way to a sandy path with some trees scattered alongside of it framed by bushes and grass. I could clearly see the bushes move and heard the twigs break when I looked around, flashes of brown, green and other inconspicuous colours flashed by from behind trees and hidden in grass and when looking up a _huge _shadow suddenly flew over me swiftly before leaving again. "A Fearow." Jonathan breathed in awe "Those are _epic _!" he then whispered before looking around him and picking up a rock. I looked at him in wonder, contemplating what he would use it for when he suddenly threw it at one of the bushes. A plain brown bird came out and released an indignant squeak before it's eyes became as big as saucers as it stared at me. "Electric !" it screeched before trying to fly away only to be hit with another rock. "Get it Blue, just get its attention !" I stared at Jonathan in disbelief, didn't he first tell me he wouldn't use me in battles lest his mother kill him ? Well .. let's follow his orders and wait if he does indeed gets killed, that would be a relief. Stupid little boy.

"Hello .. " I said slowly as I stared at the bird before walking over to it slowly "So .. you scared of me ?" I asked and I watched it nod in fear before squeaking "Verys Mrs. Electric !" I then thought back to my high school drama course, especially the lesson about improvising. "Say .. I've gotten nothing to eat the past few days and you look terribly _appetizing.. _" I deliberately stretched the word appetizing as the bird paled, if possible, and squeaked something incoherent before getting hit by another rock.  
>It then fell to the ground with a thud before laying completely still and then one of those red-and-white sphere's was thrown at it. The sphere <em>ate <em>the bird and started wobbling before remaining motionless and I startled when it 'Ping'ed.

Jonathan then moved to the sphere and picked it up before throwing it in the air like the teen did as the bird materialized on the ground, awake and well, and looked at Jonathan with big eyes while whispering "Mister human caught me, I is a trainer's pokémon now .. daddy would be so proud !" tears magically appeared in its eyes as it stared at Jonathan with obvious awe. "I name you Scout." I looked at the stupid boy in disbelief, I'm named _Blue _and that bird gets to be named _Scout _? I demand a re-name, right now ! The bird-Scout- seemed completely happy with his/her new name and jumped up and actually landed on Jonathan's head, something the person in question did _not _like as he quickly shoo-ed it off.

"Hello Mrs, I is named Scoot !" the bird chirped happily as he seemingly got over his fear of me in mere seconds "It's Scout, pronounced S-C-O-U-T, not Scoot." I said as I looked at it disbelief. "Okay !" the bird squeaked as he stepped back, probably remembering that I was an Electric and he was supposed to fear me. "Mrs, what is your name ?" he asked, his voice finally down a notch or five as he hung his head. "That idiot named me Blue even though I have a perfectly fine name, its-" he cut me off with a "Okay Mrs Blue, can I calls yous Mrs Blue ?" I suddenly got the inexplicable urge to strangle the thing even though I have no thumbs, could I strangle something with my tail ? Got to ask Lancelot about that one when we return from this freak journey thing.

"Say .. _Scout _.. What exactly are you .. tell me about it." I hesitantly asked as the bird immediately perked up. "I is a true bred Pidgey Mrs Blue, my father was one of the bestes Pidgeot ever to fly the sky and he and mommy loved me and my brothers and sisters the veryest much !" Scout then continued to talk about his father and family and it became apparent that he wasn't the brightest bulb in the batch, but even though he annoyed me to no end his happiness was a welcome change from Lancelot's .. Lancelot-ness and maybe he too could teach me _something _about this world. "Scout, why were you so afraid of me and screamed 'Electric'?" I asked as Scout seemed to ponder for a few seconds before happily chirping "Yous Electrics eat us Flyings Mrs Blue, yous is an Electric and I is a Flying so I thought yous would eat me like an Electric ate my brother !" even though what he said was sad, some creature like me eating his brother (Isn't that cannibalism ?) he stayed happy and then flew back to sit on Jonathan's head once more.

Jonathan shoo-ed Scout from his head again as he picked his backpack back up and continued moving again, probably expecting me and my new 'bestes friend' Scout to follow him around.  
>Where are the animalpokémon right activists when you need them, this is abuse of non-existing creatures in some way ? Isn't he supposed to say "Come one lovely creatures, we can go on a _wonderful _adventure together ~" .. that would make him sound like a paedophile trying to lure kids in his van but it's better than saying nothing and expecting us to follow him, since when did kids his age become such stuck up snobs ?

Jonathan, Scout and I continued walking and I occasionally caught glimpses of other creatures, a purple rat flashed across my path once and Scout often said "Hi" to several birds whilst he was in the air. The scenery didn't change that much, we encountered some others with a Pidgey and they and Jonathan had this discussion about Flying-types as they called it before commenting on me and my total epicness, or something like that.

The only thing that did change a bit was the amount of trees, in the hours (or something like that, I don't have a watch here) we walked they went from 'some' to 'many' and the shadows seemed to creep up to me, effectively making me walk closer to Jonathan and his devices of pokémon-eating.  
>I still did catch glimpses of the sun shining through the cover of leafs above our heads and it was high in the sky when Jonathan called for us to stop, which meant he just stopped and sat down in the middle of the .. <em>road.<em>

"Lunch." He breathed happily as he rummaged through his pack and got himself a pre-made sandwich before mixing formula for my liquid, it tastes good cold as well, and grabbing some brown cornflake-like stuff for Scout which he happily ate after eying my bottle with interest.  
>"What is that Mrs Blue ?" he asked as he was satisfied staring at it. "My food, so don't touch it !" I snapped as I happily drank my heavenly liquid in big gulps, trying to get as much in before Scout would try and drink it for himself. "Okay Mrs Blue I is not goings to touch it !" the little bird chirped in between bites of his own lunch "I is liking this too muches !" I sighed before tuning Scout out, I'm busy drinking.<p>

Jonathan then walked to the trees and ordered us to stay and after his return I smelled a particularly nasty smell, it's no mystery just _what _he was doing, something else that's illegal. And it's not watering the trees.

We then got up and walked further, I could _definitely _feel my muscles after sitting for a while. God, they hurt ! Whose idea was it to walk this much ? Oh I remember, Jonathan's .. who in his or her right mind lets a _kid _lead a journey ? He's still a minor, even _I _wouldn't be mature enough to go on such a journey, they have professionals and stuff that go on survival trips in the wild with only one backpack and some 'pets', but this kid isn't even 15 and he obviously has no idea on how to do this (I don't see him 'saving his food' or 'scouting for danger') and the others we met on the road weren't shocked when seeing him and those were just kids too ! Seriously, what sick world is this ? Sending _kids _on _their own _on some trip around the country ? For what ? Shiny pieces of metal and forcing pokémon to fight, And I am one of those pokémon now !

Honestly, when I get my _real _body back I'm going to beat him into the ground after I give the art department a serious lecture and drink my coffee.

I sighed and forced my legs to move, I contemplated finding a way to get Jonathan to put me back in the grey-warm-thingie but he obviously doesn't understand whatever language we speak while I understand his (His being normal English as far as I'm concerned) and I sighed before turning my attention to the cover of leaves above our heads where Scout was flying under. "Tell me a story Scout." I ordered him as the pipsqueak flew to me and asked "What kind of story Mrs Blue ?" at which I responded "Doesn't matter, as long as it's good." The Pidgey nodded and almost flew into one of the trees on the side as he thought of a good story before he happily chirped "I is ready Mrs Blue !" and then he delved into his story.

"Once manyest years ago a Pidgey wanted to fly to the moon in the sky. The Pidgey always said "I is going to flyings to the moon and give my friends a moonrocks ! But the other Pigdeys laughes at him and says "That can't be do, the moon is too highes !" but the Pidgey tries and tries and each try he fall back to the ground until he changes into Pidgeotto, he tries and tries again and on his hundredest try he suddenly came highes and highes and felt himself changes and then he touches the moon as a Pidgeot !" Scout took in some hasty breaths before continuing "And he tooks moonrocks in his claws and flies back to the Pidgey and gives them the moonrocks and he was the first Pidgeotto to ever changes into a Pidgeot like my daddy !" Scout looked at me expectantly with a certain spark in his eyes as if waiting for me to compliment the tale he just told. "What is yous thinking Mrs Blue ?" he asked after I didn't respond. I frowned before softly saying "Is it a true story ?" the bird nodded enthusiastically "Then it's a great story, but how do you .. _change _like the Pidgey from your story ?" I asked at which the Pidgey stared at me incredulously "When yous gets stronger of course ! Yous did not knows that Mrs Blue ?" I quickly searched for a way to deny that and ended up saying "I'm from .. err .. Sannoh we .. are different there ?" "Did you mean Sinnoh Mrs Blue ?" Scout asked and I nodded "Yeah .. _Sinnoh_" I mumbled "Good old Sinnoh."

I then walked into Jonathan's legs for he had stopped while I was listening to Scout's story, I quickly looked up to see what he was staring at. There, in between what must be _hundreds _of huge, old trees stood a simple brick building with a brown roof and a sign proclaiming "Viridian Forest Entrance, Beware of poisonous pokémon inside, trainers are asked to have an antidote with them upon entering the forest" and I gulped _poisonous ? Antidote ? _"Ehh .. " was the only thing I could say while my eyes were huge and staring at the sign, then the building and the forest and then I saw Jonathan walking to the doors that opened on their own when he stood in front of them. "Come one Scout, Blue." He said as he beckoned for us to follow him, Scout did that without any problem and I contemplated between running away or following him into a dangerous forest. In the end Jonathan made the decision for me as he picked me up and promptly carried me inside, totally missing my horrified expression.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<br>Haha, you probably didn't expect another chapter did you ? 2808 words in less than 2 hours. This will be the last one for today, have to prepare for another week now.  
>Anyway, no new reviews or alerts but I did hit the 10000 words mark now so I'm happy.<strong>

**Also, please leave a review because they make me happy and encourage me to write more and faster.  
>And for those questioning my Grammar, Scout has an obvious speech defect (A v<em>ery <em>obvious one)**

**FerahJ**


	5. Under the trees, part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokèmon and anything that is related to that, I do however own Blue and Scout (And Jonathan)**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the trees, part one.<strong>

"_In the end Jonathan made the decision for me as he picked me up and promptly carried me inside, totally missing my horrified expression."_

The moment Jonathan put me back down on the floor I flinched, the tiles were _ice-cold _to my paws and I yelped in surprise, Scout just flew above me and chirped "Mrs Blue ! Mrs Blue ! Look it is the oldestes forest in Kanto, I thinks it is the prettiestes off all !"  
>"How many have you seen than, Scout ?" I asked, not really knowing if there even were other dangerous forests like these scattered all over the place, but then again they send eleven-year-olds to walk through them similar to Little Red Riding hood, but she got saved by a hunter, and I don't think there are enough hunters to save all the idiots here from wolves, or wolf-like-pokémon.<br>"I has seeing only this one Mrs Blue !" Scout happily chirped as he flew near the ceiling and nearly bumped into one of the ceiling lamps hanging there.  
>"Then how do you know that it is the prettiest ?" I asked. Scout didn't answer and just flew around, he probably didn't even heard me. I then actually took the time to register my surroundings, it was like a big hallway or reception area like they have in offices .. and lots of other places. In the far corner near another glass door was a counter with a receptionist (or something like that ?) sitting and doing something on a computer and some couches were scattered around same as a machine that was rather big and alien-looking, but then again <em>everything <em>here is alien looking, me included.  
>Some plants, some chairs and tables with some magazines, a separate hallway leading to toilets and some posters on the walls. All really plain, except for the machine, and then Jonathan walked up to the woman behind the counter.<p>

"Hello, I'd like to enter Viridian forest." He said, handing the woman a card which she placed in the computer.  
>"That's nice dear," the woman said in a uninterested voice as she pressed some of the buttons on her keyboard before handing him his card back with something that looked bug-repellent and another card. "This is a potion and a what-to-do-in-case-of card for when you get stung or attacked by one of the several bug pokémon in here and this," she handed him a rather big book "is <em>A beginners guide to pokémon <em>by _professor Kudzu_ because of a promotional event we give these to every trainer passing the various routes and forests in all regions." The woman's voice remained dull as she handed him the book and I frowned (or tried to because do I even have eyebrows ?) and looked at the woman, shouldn't she as an _adult _tell dear Jonathan that he is way too young to enter such a forest with dangerous creatures ? Seriously, this world is warped.

"Thank you," Jonathan politely said as he put the book in his backpack before frowning himself and turning to the woman "Do accidents often happen ?" he asked and when the woman nodded he paled before thanking her again and briskly walking through the glass doors on the other side, leaving me and Scout behind.  
>"Bastard," I grumbled as I got my tired limps to work again as I started to follow him, Scout already flew to the doors and almost hit them had they not opened on their own accord.<br>"Someone remove the stick that's up his-" my voice was cut off when the smells, sights and sounds from the forest hit me the moment I stepped outside, God it´s _beautiful_ ! Ancient looking trees were everywhere, not in the familiar straight lines like they did in man-made forests but wild, untouched and utterly breath-taking. I breathed in heavily as the musky smell of old wood hit me accompanied by _many _others that smelled sour, sweet, rainy and overall just intoxicating as they hit me. Scout was long gone, having flown into the many trees that were _everywhere _and the roof of leaves above my head filtered the sunlight in a way that made it look like a scene out of these fairy-castles where everything was pretty, lovely and utterly adorable but then it hit me, there were _killers _here !

I ran to Jonathan and prayed that he and his annoying-ness would keep the bugs away, or they'd kill and/or eat him and I'd miraculously be saved from this world. Or not. But one can hope.

Around us walked lots of other people accompanied by many different pokémon, most of them were either green or yellow and looked like big caterpillars and others looked like .. different kind of bugs and plants as they walked, crawled and rolled with their owners, it still creeps me out to refer to those under-aged babies as owners of creatures and to use them in fights, some of them are portable killers according to Lancelot (and the Viridian forest sign). My ten-year old nephew used to be ecstatic if he got to _walk the dog, _and that proved too much when the dog bit him during the walk, and the people here send kids his age out on a journey with even more dangerous creatures !  
>Seriously, what parent does that ? Apparently all of them.<p>

I shrieked when I heard something behind me and turned around only to come face to face with Scout. "Look Mrs Blue, I has flies all around and I has sees lots of others !" Scout happily chirped.  
>"God Scout, never sneak up on me like that !" I grumbled as I moved closer to Jonathan, hoping he'd give me my bottle again soon.<br>"Okay Mrs Blue !" Scout said before he flew away again to .. do whatever he likes doing.

I then looked around again and saw a group of people wearing straw hats and carrying nets and cages huddling around something I couldn't see, they were speaking in hushed tones as they pointed and others walked up to them, Jonathan included.

"What's that ?" he asked as he walked up to one of the kids dressed up as a beekeeper that looked startled when he touched him on the shoulder to get his attention.  
>"No touching the suit mate !" he said as he removed Jonathan's hand. Ha ! Eat that Jonathan, go beekeeper kid !<br>"Easy," Jonathan said with a surprised voice, probably wondering why the poor kid didn't grovel at his feet marvelling his awesomeness like they should, according to him that is, "Just wondering what _that _is."  
>"Oooh," the beekeeper said in a much friendlier voice now "it's a <em>shiny <em>Butterfree and those two are fighting over who gets to keep it because they saw it at the same time." At the word _fighting _my ears perked up and I slowly walked towards the clumsy-formed circle of people when the shouting began.  
>"Get him Cassidy !" and "Go Walter !" were shouted at exactly the same time as two nearly identical caterpillars emerged from the weird red-and-white sphere thingies I was caught in too, one was yellow with a horn and the other green with big eyes. Both were ugly and slimy and without a doubt <em>not <em>the dangerous creatures that could kill you if you didn't have one of those antidotes with you.  
>"Get that <em>thing <em>with a string shot Cassidy !" the boy yelled as he pumped his fist in the air, the caterpillar called Cassidy slowly _crept _forward as a wire-thin thread of white silk-like-stuff shot from its _mouth _as it hit the other caterpillar, Walter ?, who screeched as he became covered with the sticky stuff. "Walter !" the _other _boy yelled as his pokémon shrugged the silk of before crawling towards the thing I now recognized as a Caterpie and hitting it with his suddenly purple-glowing horn.  
>"You .. you .. bug hater !" the Caterpie's owner yelled in shock when his pokémon fell to the ground and didn't move.<br>"Ha I _win _!" the other boy yelled proudly as Walter suddenly beamed away in a stream of red light into those sphere thingies and he then picked up the butterfly like thing I saw lying next to another boy.  
>"The Butterfree is mine now, Ta !" the Butterfree too disappeared into one of the spheres as it wobbled for some time before 'Ping'-ed and stopped moving completely. The boy grabbed the ball and walked away with a smug grin on his face while the crowd of onlookers (Who all looked the same) cheered and whistled or just whispered "Lucky guy" or "Wish I got that one, darn."<p>

"Naww .. such a boring battle." The boy Jonathan asked what was happening mumbled as he removed his straw hat to reveal mousy brown hair "They could've at least done _something _to make it worth a _shiny _Butterfree instead of using the two most common bugs in history."  
>"What would you have done then ?" Jonathan asked as he looked at the boy with raised eyebrows.<br>"I'd _at least _use a Kakuna or a Beedrill or even a Scyther or some good Grass pokémon and if I really wanted to win I'd definitely use a Fire type one, what 'bout you mate ?"  
>"Even my Pidgey would have put up more of a fight, so I'd use him." Jonathan said "But he's weak and need's training and the same goes for my Shinx, she's still a new-born so she's practically useless now." The boy in his beekeeper outfit frowned for a minute, showing of <em>horribly <em>busy eyebrows that made me cringe before he answered "Pidgey equals Pidgeot so that's a good one and a Shinx ? What's that ?" I grumbled, another kid that would gush about me being from Sannhi or Shonna or Sinnoh or something while I'm just as human as them.  
>"This is a Shinx." Jonathan said as he searched for me before walking over to me and picking me up, not listening to my complaints in any way.<br>"Oh _that's _a Shinx, Shinx equals Luxray then doesn't it ?" the beekeeper boy asked, isn't he too young to work with bees if they even _have _bees here ?  
>"Yes, as long as she gets stronger than she'll be a Luxray and beat everyone else !" Jonathan boasted as he held me up for the world to see, wait ! Me beating <em>'everyone else' ? <em>No way ! Ne-eh, I refuse !  
>I'm not in the mood to get covered with whatever silk some caterpillar just <em>spit out <em>of its _mouth _! That's like willingly get covered in someone's barf for the fun of another. But then again, that happens almost daily in the cartoons kids watch these days so them wanting their little minions to be covered in gross stuff is probably equally popular here as it is to suddenly set out on a journey when you're a minor, not properly trained and not carrying the right equipment so I really shouldn't be surprised about the whole barfing up silk for someone else's amusement thing.

"Sorry to disappoint mate, I'll probably beat you _any day _!" the beekeeper boasted as he clapped himself on the chest and I inwardly cheered, go beekeeper kid ! Jonathan's eye twitched as he glared at the beekeeper.  
>"You wish, I'm going to beat the league one day so you have <em>no chance <em>in-" Jonathan looked shocked as he himself stopped mid-sentence, cursing or even saying 'improper' words in the company of someone 'not his equal' was probably _beneath _him. The little snob, give him _one _day in _my _shoes and he'll probably have a major change in attitude, the kid's probably never done a job or even done some volunteering. When I was his age I washed cars daily to save up money for my first computer, but _nooooo _he goes on survival trip through some country.

"No mate, _I'm _so going to win !" beekeeper kid said.  
>"You <em>so <em>are not going to win !" Jonathan sneered as his glare turned deadly while he tightened his grip on me at which I squeaked angrily, I have feelings to !  
>"Oh I <em>am <em>!" the kid grumbled, he too was glaring now.  
>At that moment I noticed Scout flying back and landing on Jonathan's head again resulting in Jonathan dropping me to shoo the Pidgey away again. "Scout !" he shouted as he lost the staring contest he and beekeeper kid had then started."<br>"I is verys sorry Mister Trainer master sir !" Scout chirped as he bowed his little head in some sort of apology "Is never doings that again !" I honestly doubted that he'd never do that again, I also doubt his intelligence and this world's sanity and specifically that of all parents and eleven year olds here.

"Let's battle then !" beekeeper kid suggested before he frowned again "Oh yes, your weak pokémon .. let's make an _appointment _for a battle then !" he scribbled something on a piece of paper he miraculously pulled from one of the pockets beneath his protective anti-bug-pokémon suit and scribbled something on it before handing it to Jonathan.  
>"Call me when you want a battle, mate ! I'll be ready !" he then walked away without waiting for Jonathan's reply as he looked at the paper and mumbled something along the lines of "I must beat him."<p>

And then Jonathan sat down and rummaged through his backpack and I groaned as I walked towards him, being dropped does not help already aching muscles, bottles with divine liquid however _do.  
><em>At least some things here are good, a little strange .. or very strange .. but good nevertheless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<br>Chapter 5 already, do not count on another fast update today like last week, but chapter six will be here next Sunday.  
>Also, I mentioned <em>A beginners guide to pokémon <em>which is a real story here on , read it because I myself _love it._But I like most guide-like stories anyone has to offer.**

**Reviews:**

**Alternate Lopunnu:  
>I already replied and thanked you for mentioning the way I write dialogue, I hope I did it right this time ? If not, please do tell me again and I'll try again :)<br>Also, glad you like Blue's view on things here, I did not want her to accept it like it was nor be a big load of angst and only cry about being dead or something like that, it's very funny to write her and her reaction to the pokémon world and writing Scout's speech is just to funny for words, it makes me crack up at random times.**

**Dimented N:**  
><strong>Glad you like it, I did read some other Rebirth stories and some of them had me frown because all the character did was mope around and crying about dying and such, I hate <em>one <em>thing in particular about stories and that is _angsty _ones, sure a mental breakdown here and then is good (Blue will have hers eventually, she needs one) but every chapter ? No thanks.**  
><strong>Breaking of the marshmallow is Blue's ways of describing how it feels like to be inside an egg, it's soft and fluffy and warm and all but in the end you'd choke and the 'marshmallow' must be broken through.<strong>  
><strong>Hope I continued the good work, if not please do tell me !<strong>

**Also, I'm really proud of the stable number of readers, even those that do not review, you all rock.**

**FerahJ**


End file.
